Their Story
by x0xTruffle-Tartx0x
Summary: They thought they hated each other. They thought they'd never find anyone who understood. They thought they would always be together. They thought they were over it. They were wrong... SBOC Marauder Era with some JPLE
1. Prologue

Dislcaimer: Dn't own HP

A/N: Well here's a new story this is just the prologue n i reckon its pretty crappy. So just hold on for the first chappie. Hopefully that will be better but of course I can't be sure since I have many comedy readers for my Girls Can't Be Boys fic so I'm just experimenting with a new tone for my writing. I can't get better if I don't try new things so here goes... Oh yeah please review!!! xxx

* * *

The Platform was busy. All over students, children and parents hurried around frantically. All but one little girl. She was small and skinny. A little too skinny. She had long raven hair. It was shiny and almost covered her in its protective sheen. Her eyes were large and dark. They dominated her face. You couldn't talk to her, look at her without staring into their depths. She was sat alone on the platform. There were no parents comforting her. There were no siblings laughing with her. She was sat on her tatty trunk, staring at a spot on the floor. 

"You'd better get on the train love. You'll miss it," a mother tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks," the girl got up.

"Are you just starting?" the mother asked. The girl nodded. "So is my daughter. Lily Evans, why don't you find a compartment together?"

"Mum, shut up!" Lily hissed. Lily smiled sympathetically at the girl.

"Sure," the girl said. The two girls both made their way onto the train. They fought through the aisles to find an empty compartment.

"Sorry about my mum, she just wants to force me into friendships," Lily grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Well at least she was there to see you off," the girl said.

"What's your name by the way?" Lily asked.

"Tabitha Hallinan but please call me Tibby," the girl smiled for the first time yet. Lily noticed how much it changed her appearance. She went from a forlorn, moody-looking skinny girl with dark circles under her eyes to a bright young girl. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks plumped.

"You've got such a pretty smile!" Lily grinned.

"So do you," Tibby laughed.

"Are you nervous? I am. I mean, this is all totally new to me. I only found out about a month ago! I'm really scared," Lily chattered on. "Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"I'm not nervous really. I mean, they wouldn't have sent the letter if I wasn't meant to go right?" Tibby said. "Everything happens for a reason."

The girls talked all the way to school. Well, Lily talked the most. She started hyperventilating when she saw the castle in the boats. There were some boisterous lads mucking about.

"I wish they'd shut up, they're seriously going to injure themselves," Lily hissed. Tibby smiled at her. The suddenly their boat was crashing into theirs and the girls screamed as they flew into the water. It was icy cold and took their breath away as they crashed into its deep, dark depths. Lily suddenly screamed shrilly.

"Something's touching me!" she yelled.

"Don't worry girls the squid will help you out," Hagrid said, panicking slightly. Tibby shrieked as a long, thick tentacle picked her up out of the water and dropped her a foot above her boat. She landed ungracefully, dripping with water. Lily soon followed. Lily was furious.

"You are such idiots!" she screeched. The boys just laughed and jostled each other. "ARGH!" Lily screamed once more in frustration.

"The important thing is that you're ok. Now come on or we'll be late for the sorting," Hagrid said. Lily started muttering something that sounded suspiciously like swear words under her breath.

Tibby gasped when she saw the great castle. It seemed to be looming above her and looked down intimidatingly. She'd never seen anything so big. And once she stepped inside, squelching in her shoes and leaving a trail of murky water behind her she felt so small. Everything about the castle seemed big, from the portraits to the patterns on the ceilings. And when it came to entering the Great Hall and waiting for her name to be called out Tibby couldn't have been more tense. She felt as if her large robes were weighing her down and she was still freezing from her dip into the water. Her hat was uncomfortable. She began to bit the skin around her nail on her thumb in anticipation. She was petrified. One by one the first years around her were called up and welcomed to their house. Lily was placed into Gryffindor, and so were the boys whose boat pushed them into the water. Tibby was the last to be called. She stumbled to the stool and sat down. The tall, tight lipped woman who she'd seen before removed Tibby's hat and replaced it with the battered one.

"Hmm, you are strong aren't you? And you've been through a lot but it hasn't made you any less of who you were. You have seen more than a girl of you age should have. But you are brave. You have pulled through. You would be perfect for GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted suddenly and the Gryffindor table cheered as Tibby scuttled over to where Lily was waving a pointing at a seat next to her. Tibby smiled at Lily and sat herself down. She didn't pay much attention to Dumbledore's speech. She seemed engrossed in looking at her nails. She jumped when she realised the plates before her filled themselves with food. She joined in as everyone began to grab for it. It was, after all, a free for all. Tibby had never eating such wonderful food. Everyone was chatting and the conversation veered towards family.

"My parents are muggles, I never knew I was a witch until I got the letter. My sister was furious as usual. She hates the fact that I'm a 'freak'," Lily laughed, making quotation marks with her fingers. "What about you Tibby?" Tibby looked uncomfortable for a moment. She looked down her hair making a curtain around her face.

"I live with my mum. She's half and half," Tibby said.

"What about your dad?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in years because they divorced but I think he was half as well. So that makes me a half blood too," Tibby said quietly.

"I'm pure blood but whoever believes in all this stupid blood stuff is a prat," Sirius announced loudly.

"Same here," James grinned. James was a lanky boy, skinny with a huge mess of raven black hair. He reminded Tibby of a demented bird who carried its nest on its head. Sirius was slightly stockier and had black hair and grey eyes. He was just as tall as James but seemed to carry it off much better.

By the end of the Feast could name everyone who was a first year and in Gryffindor. She knew some of the second years as well. She could easily remember names and match them to faces. And as she led in her warm bed. Feeling more full than she'd ever felt before. She wondered how her life at Hogwarts would be. And if her home life would stay the same…


	2. Chapterio Uno

Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
A/N: I hope you like this. I've kind of skipped through a few years of Tibby's life but that's not too important. Erm, thanks soooo much to my one and only reviewer for my Prologue. This chappie is for youuuuu!! lol xxx Thanks sooo much for reviewing and I hope you like it.

"You look terrible Tibs," Lily stated, taking a sip of coffee. Tibby looked up.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed!" she said sarcastically. The two had met in a small café to the edge of town.

"I'm only saying Tibs," Lily said. Her friend had become more bitter and sarcastic ever since her mother got worse.

"People are staring. Maybe we should go," Lily said. She looked around warily. She wasn't used to coming to these parts of town. Lily always stayed in the high end suburbs. Tibby would call them the rich end.

"No. why should I leave?" Tibby said defiantly. She gulped her coffee down. Lily looked at her friend worryingly. She had a dark purple bruise around her left eye and it was slightly swollen. It looked strange against her wonderfully pale skin. There were many scratches on her bare arms. She looked rough. Then again, she always did when Lily saw her in the summer.

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a bit?" Lily suggested.

"If I leave her then he will kill her. I have to be there to pull him off her," Tibby said. "The only reason I came out is because they had a massive argument last night and he hasn't come back yet. Mum's worrying he'll never come back of course. And I said it'd be wonderful if he would just drop dead and then she started having a go at me. Then of course she reached for the vodka and her joint. It'll be horrible when I go back." Tibby looked so broken. Lily wished she could help her friend. She couldn't help feeling that Tibby's mother was an awful person. But when she said that to Tibby a couple of years ago Tibby had started screaming at her it wasn't true.

"I'd better go. Keep owling and I'll see you on September first," Tibby got up and pulled on her jacket.

"Try to look after yourself ok?" Lily said. Tibby nodded. The girls hugged each other and Tibby left. She had walked ages away from her home. She didn't want Lily to know where she lived and she didn't want her mother to be able to find her.

When Tibby got home she was hit with the smell of pot and alcohol. Her mum was stoned on the sofa. She was smiling to herself.

"Tibby!" she grinned. "Where've you been babe? You've missed out on all the fun!" Tibby's mum giggled a little. Tibby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever mum, you're pathetic!" she snarled. Tibby ran up to her room. Once there she slid to the floor and started sobbing. Why did she have to have such a terrible mother? What had she ever done to deserve her? She'd pleaded with her mother to give up the booze. Give up the drugs. Leave her boyfriend but her mother was so stubborn. Almost as stubborn as Tibby herself. Tibby heard the door slam and a drunken voice call out. Then some talking. She swore. Her mum was telling Terry about their argument. She was in for it now…

Lily gasped when she saw Tibby on the platform in September. She was black and blue all over. And she wasn't even trying to cover it up. She seemed like a shell of who she was. Her skin was deathly white. Her lip had no colour except for the red slash where it has split. She had a dark, swollen eye. Tibby stood in her denim cut offs and tank showing bruises on her thighs, arms, shoulders back and even her stomach. Lily ran up to her friend and hugged her carefully. She seemed so thin. So fragile.

"Tibby," Lily breathed. Tibby nodded, looked down and seemed to hide behind her hair. Even that seemed matted and messier than usual.

"Let's just get on the train," Tibby said quietly.

"Here let me take your trunk," Lily said. Tibby seemed to have lost the will to live. Lily was afraid that if she pulled the trunk her arm would break under its weight. So Lily struggled with both trunks until James saw her and attempted to help her.

"Let me help you Evans," James grinned.

"No thank you James, I can manage," Lily said.

"No you can't, just give me a trunk. Why isn't Hallinan carrying hers?" James said.

"Look Potter I'm fine!" Lily snapped.

"Just let me carry one of the damn trunks!" James said.

"I'll carry the bloody trunk if it's that much trouble!" Tibby snarled, obviously losing her nerve. She grabbed for the trunk and James gasped when he saw her face.

"Bloody hell Hallinan," he said. Tibby gave him the finger and stormed onto the bus, scaring the living daylights out of the first years.

"Potter, please, leave us alone for this one train ride. And the rest of your little gang. Tibby's just not in the mood right now," Lily pleaded.

"Yeah, course," James said, running a hand through his hair absent-mindedly. Lily ran after Tibby. She found her sobbing in a compartment.

"Tibs," she said.

"I just… I can't stay there anymore… I feel like he's going to kill me…" she whispered into Lily's hair as Lily hugged her.

"Well," Lily was lost for words. She didn't know how to react. "At least you're safe now."

"Until Christmas," Tibby said.

"Oh Tibs, what did he do to you?" Lily asked.

"The day that we met when I got home. I had an argument with my mum and… and she told him and he really laid into me and I tried to fight back. That was my mistake. And mum just stood there. Like… like she was a stranger. Like she didn't care. And she didn't. She just doesn't care anymore. She was so stoned she didn't do anything. And he was so drunk he looked at me the next morning like he didn't remember what he did to me. And it happened more and more. I had to keep telling my mum to leave him. And when she kept coming up with excuses it frustrated me and then she'd tell him. And I'd be in for it again. After a while I just curled up. I couldn't fight back. I didn't know what to do. As long as I stay there he uses me as his punch bag. When I'm not there he uses mum. She's probably being battered right now for not making his breakfast right," Tibby sobbed. All Lily could do was hug her and try to console her. But how could she do this. Lily was no liar. And they both knew Tibby's life was a terrible one to have to live.

"I'm going to the toilets. I'll try to clean up and cover up the bruises," Tibby sniffed and got up.

Tibby made her way to the train toilets. She wiped up her tears and got out her make up bag. Yet she burst into tears once more as she learnt that no amount of make was going to cover her cuts and bruises.

"Sod it," she muttered, angrily shoving her make up back into her bag. She slammed the door open to be face to face with Sirius. He swore.

"I'm seriously not in the mood," she said, trying to shove past.

"You need to tell someone," Sirius said.

"Tell someone what?" Tibby snapped.

"About what he's doing to you. You can't stay there," Sirius said.

"Have you been listening to my private conversations!?" Tibby yelled. She slapped him.

"I'm just trying to help!" Sirius yelled.

"Well I don't need your help!" Tibby screeched. Tibby tried again to leave but Sirius grabbed her on the shoulder. She lashed out at him and scratched his face. She left a thin cut above his eyebrow. She ran off and Sirius was left feeling defeated.

Wherever Tibby went people gasped at her awful bruises. No one but Lily talked to her. They didn't know what to say. This was the first time they'd seen Tibby like this. She'd always seemed happy at Hogwarts. She had loads of friends and was always laughing. But now she seemed broken. Silent. Absorbed in her mind. She threw herself into her studies. She stayed in the library a lot. In dark dusty corners where she could be alone. She was quiet. The shell of the loud bubbly girl she'd become at Hogwarts.

Sirius cornered her in the library one Saturday morning.

"Tibby," he said, hesitantly.

"What now Black?" she snapped, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I think you should tell someone," he said. He sat down across from Tibby.

"Tell them what?" Tibby snapped.

"You know what," Sirius said.

"Oh, that my mother is a maniac who can't live without booze and drugs or that her boyfriend beats me up when he's so drunk he can't remember the next morning or maybe I should tell them that even though my mum's boyfriend treats her like dirt she refuses to leave him and still says she loves him. He's even stopped apologising for beating us up," Tibby snarled. "You don't know the half of it."

"Oh yeah because you think I haven't had problems in my life either. I ran away from home this summer. I left them. I left it all behind me and I'm starting afresh. So can you. You can get away. Fix it," Sirius said.

"I'm not broken Black! You can't fix it! You can't just snap your fingers and have all of it go away. Life doesn't work like that. You can't run away from you problems because sooner or later they're going to catch up with you. And I can't leave my mum with him. I'm all she has," Tibby yelled. Madam Pince appeared.

"I will not have such shouting in my library!" she hissed. "Leave at once!"

"Gladly," Tibby spat. She slammed the book she was reading closed and shoved Madam Pince out of the way as she stormed out.


	3. Numb

Disclaimer: I dn't own HP A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and just to make it clear they're in sixth year! OK? Please please please review! I really appreciate it! I always like to message my first reviews back. But sometimes I don't have time. I hope you enjoy this chappie. xx

* * *

"Her mum's boyfriend did that?" James said.

"Shhh! You can't tell anyone!" Sirius said. "This is really bad. And she won't listen to me. But I can't just let her go back at Christmas can I?"

"What can you do?" James sighed. "It's not like you can just go and storm into their house and tell him to shove off." Sirius got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well…," he reasoned.

"Sirius! No way! If he did that to Tibby he can definitely do it to you too. I mean, remember when she gave Malfoy a black eye? She's a tough cookie. Especially if he's done that to her before. He'd pummel you into mush mate."

"Well I can't tell anyone. She'd go mental at me," Sirius said.

"This might seem harsh but there's nothing we can do. We're not even her mates. Lily's her best friend and if she hasn't thought of a solution, us two can't," James said. "Besides, Lily's a genius."

"Yeah but she never takes risks," Sirius said.

"But you've seen her with Tibby. They're like sisters. She'd do anything for her," James said. "And if she can't, neither can we."

Meanwhile Lily was having her own struggles in the girls' dorm.

"Tibby, come on! You haven't eaten in ages. You're getting so thin," Lily pleaded.

"I do eat, just not with you. I told you I don't want to go into the Great Hall and have everyone stare at me while I eat. I'll go to the kitchens later. I want to be on my own," Tibby said.

"Don't lie to me. If you were eating you wouldn't be that thin," Lily said.

"I'm not that thin. I've always been pretty skinny and bony. And I'm not lying," Tibby said.

"You are!" Lily shouted.

"I'm not hungry Lily! Leave me alone!" Tibby screamed. Tibby turned round and sat with her back to Lily on her bed. There were a few moments silence.

"Tibs," Lily said quietly. Tibby stayed silent. When she turned round Lily had left. Why did she feel like this? Why was she driving people away? Every time anyone came near Tibby felt like she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She didn't want anyone else to hurt her. She didn't want to feel the way she did when her mother watched her being beaten into dust. She didn't care about the physical pain. She could deal with that. She could heal. But her mother turning her back on her. That scarred her the most. And she knew that wound would never heal. Silent tears began to roll down Tibby's cheeks. She got up and flung the windows open. She screamed into the dark night air. She screamed until her throat was sore. She climbed out onto the ledge. She stood up shakily. The wind whipped through her hair. She realised how warm the dormitory was. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

It was dark. The sky was clouded. Starless. The wind, although it was loud, cold and fearless, seemed calm. Peaceful. The wind drowned out her thoughts. The cold numbed her pain. And the rain washed away her tears. And she closed her eyes. And for once her mind was empty. She didn't feel happy. She didn't feel sad. She didn't feel alive. But she knew she could lie there forever. Numb.

"Wake up!" someone yelled. Tibby could barely feel it when someone slapped her. It felt far away. As if it weren't happening to her. She felt out of her own body.

"Tibby!" Tibby opened her eyes. There was Sirius Black looking down on her.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get away from you? Don't you get it yet? I don't want your help! Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't everyone leave me alone?" Tibby exploded.

"Maybe it's because everyone can see you have a problem," Sirius said, bending down so they were on the same level. Tibby looked down, meaning to hide behind her last resort, her dark hair. Sirius cupped her chin and brought her eyes to look into his. "But I can tell this goes deeper than your mum's boyfriend beating you up. It's not the cuts and bruises making you look like this." A tear started making its path down Tibby's cheek. Her large eyes shined with tears in the pink sunlight as the day dawned.

"Everyone's been searching the whole castle for you," Sirius said. He stood up again.

"Not the teachers," Tibby looked stricken.

"No, just most of Gryffindor," Sirius said. "And I went on my broom and look what I found on the roof."

"How did you know?" Tibby asked.

"I overheard some third years talking about hearing a woman's voice screaming, coming from the castle. They were wondering if it was a banshee," Sirius replied. "I thought you might have done something stupid and jumped."

"I did think but, I don't have the balls," Tibby said. "I've been thinking about it for a long time you know? Ending it all but I can't bring myself to do it."

"Tibby, you need help. You can tell Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll help you," Sirius said gently.

"I don't want help! I don't need help! I can deal with this on my own. I have done all my life," Tibby said. She stood up suddenly. Tibby felt dizzy. Her legs felt like jelly. She'd been lying there for so long she almost forgot how to walk. She shuffled slowly to the edge.

"How can you say you don't need help when you're here talking to me about wanting to kill yourself?" Sirius yelled. "How can you say you don't need help when you look like you've died and come back to life?" Tibby whipped round.

"Because no one will understand! And what are they going to do? Take me away from my mum so she can be beaten to death? Or are they going to take him away. Because they're going to have a hard time finding him once he knows someone's after him," Tibby screamed.

"Stop acting like you're the only one who's had a shitty life Tibby. Bad things happen but it's no reason to stop eating and go around pushing people out of your life. People like Lily. She might not understand but she's trying to. You know James and I found her late at night in the common room crying more than once this year. She's so sad she won't even fight with James. And do you know what she's crying about? You!" Sirius snapped. Tibby looked shocked. It seemed to happen in slow motion. She screamed. She slipped. And she wasn't there. Sirius skidded on the wet tiles. He looked down. He saw her face. It was pale. Scared. Terrified.


	4. Falling

Disclaimer: I dn't own HP  
A/N: Well here's the next chappii.Hoping you will be liking it. lol. Well sorry about the cliffie with the last chapter. I just couldn't resist! lol. Enjoy it and dn't forget to review!!!!

* * *

The body hit the floor with a deathly crack. It was motionless on a lower roof. Sirius picked up his broom and flew down. He jumped off it and ran to it. Slipping on the slick tiles.

"Tibby!" he yelled. "Tibby!" Sirius grabbed her and shook her. He brushed the hair out of his eyes. His hand was wet. He was crying and he hadn't realised. He picked the body up and it flopped over his shoulder. He jumped off his broom and sped to the ground. He ran to the hospital wing. He passed some first years on his way.

"Find James Potter and Lily Evans, they might be in the common room. Tell them I've found Tibby and tell them to get to the Hospital Wing, fast!" Sirius said. They looked scared at the fact he was carrying a dead body but ran off. Sirius laid the body down as carefully as he could on the bed.

"Madam Pomphrey! Madam Pomphrey! Tibby fell off the roof!" Sirius yelled. He was running around and yelling like a maniac. But he didn't care for once he didn't care how he looked to the school. All her could think about was Tibby. His stomach clenched when he thought of how he'd have to tell everyone how she fell. And how it was his fault. If he hadn't said that about Lily she wouldn't have been so shocked and rigid. She wouldn't have slipped.

"How did she fall? Oh never mind! Lay here out straight Mr Black, quickly!" Madam Pomphrey said, panic stricken. Madam Pomphrey rushed to her office. Sirius straightened Tibby out on the bed. She still looked crumpled. She was wet to the skin. Madam Pomphrey came out with an armful of potions. She began pouring them out into glasses.

"Tilt her head up for me," she said. Sirius lifted Tibby's head up. It scared him how limp she was. He'd always seen Tibby as a strong girl. Strong enough to take whatever life decided to throw at her. Even when life decided to throw her from a rooftop. No one could survive that. Could they? Madam Pomphrey poured potion after potion down her throat,

"Madam, do you… is she…," Sirius didn't want to say the word.

"What?" Madam Pomphrey snapped.

"Is she _dead_?" Sirius whispered. A fresh tear rolled down his cheek but he brushed it away.

"Not if I have a say in anything. There's always a last chance Mr Black," she said. "She'd better have a rest now."

"I don't… I can't leave her," Sirius said.

"Well, make yourself comfortable Mr Black," Madam Pomphrey said.

"But," Sirius said, surprised. "You never let anyone stay."

"Yes, that's when I know they're going to live," Madam Pomphrey said, gravely.

"But… we're wizards," Sirius said, his voice broke.

"I know Mr Black. But even wizards and witches die. Just like everything else," Madam Pomphrey said. "I'm going to get the Headmaster. Keep an eye on Miss Hallinan. I wouldn't expect her to wake up but just keep an eye open."

Whilst Madam Pomphrey was gone James and Lily arrived. Lily looked sick with worry. Her face was tearstained. Her usually immaculate hair messy and it was obvious she'd run her hands through it more than a few times. Her nails were bitten into red, raw stubs.

"Oh Tibby," Lily breathed. Lily slipped onto her knees. She held Tibby's hand gingerly. James nodded at Sirius and pointed to the door. As they left Sirius saw her crying into Tibby's hand. Clutching it as if it were the most important thing in the world. Sirius knew how she felt. He wanted to cling to her life-less body. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hope and plead with whatever was out there to bring her back. To make her better.

"Let's give her a minute alone," James said at the door.

"James, it's all my fault," Sirius said. "I've really messed up this time."

"Come on Sirius. What happened?" James asked. "It can't have been that bad."

"I… I went on my broom to look around the grounds for her and by chance I saw her lying on the roof. When I got there she was so cold. I thought she was dead right then. Even paler than she's been lately. She was soaked through. She didn't have any shoes on or anything. She must've been mad to stay out there. But she looked really weird James. Like she was happy or content or something. And when I woke her up, it was like she didn't want to leave there. And we were talking and… and I said something really bad. And she was so shocked she fell and I saw her falling and… I … I can't get her face out of my head. She was talking a load of shit, you know, saying she wanted to kill herself and then saying she could never do that. And she was yelling at me. Barricading herself in. and it was frustrating me and … I told her about how upset she was making Lily. About how she wasn't just making her own life worse but she was ruining other people's. Then she slipped and I couldn't… I couldn't catch her. So I got on my broom. I flew down and she was limp. She wasn't moving. I just grabbed her and carried her down here. I didn't know what to do. But if she dies, it'll make me a murderer," Sirius said. His eyes welled up. He blinked the tears away.

"Sirius, mate, you're no murderer. It's not like you pushed her," James said.

"But I am, if I hadn't said all that she would be alive," Sirius said.

"Who says she's dead?" James asked. "And, it's been raining the tiles must've been slippy. Don't blame yourself. It was an accident. That means it's no one's fault."

The three of them stayed the whole day, even though they'd had no sleep.

"Come on you three, you've got to sleep," Madam Pomphrey said.

"I'm not leaving Tibby," Lily said.

"Trust me Miss Evans, if anything happens you'll be the first to know," Madam Pomphrey said. "I will keep an eye on her."

"Come on Lily," James said. They left.

"Madam Pomphrey, could I stay for just five minutes. I want to be alone with her," Sirius said.

"Of course," Madam Pomphrey disappeared into her office. Sirius took Tibby's hand.

"Tibby, I just want to say that I'm really sorry. I know you'll probably never forgive me but anyway. I don't care if you never see me again. Well I do but I would want to respect what you wanted. I guess I haven't really respected you the whole time I've known you. I always assumed you were slightly strange when it came to your home life. Which is stupid considering _my_ home life. I just wish I could turn back time. I wouldn't have said all that stuff. You didn't need to know. You had enough on your plate. I always thought you were cute you know. And I was worried about you. I just wanted you to be back to normal. You know, laughing with me as we watched Lily and James's arguments. But… well I don't need to tell you how you've been. You already know. And I know you couldn't help it. I just wish that I could understand. Maybe when you've woken up you could tell me and I could just talk with you about it. I wouldn't need to poke my nose in and try to fix things. I guess… I dunno… I guess I might have been thinking I could do anything. Well, I'm going now but I'll be back soon. Don't worry. And Madam Pomphrey will look after you I'm sure. Well, goodnight Tibby. Sleep tight," Sirius said. He sighed and laid her hand back onto the bed. He got up and left. Madam Pomphrey smiled at him. She'd never seen him that sweet. Or that concerned about anyone.


End file.
